The boy who never lived
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: After a birthday wish gone wrong Dudley is left in a world that he doesn't recognize. The only muggles left alive are slaves for the wizarding world's use or entertainment. Now a boy slave in Malfoy manor, spared as a baby by the man sent to kill him. Can he set the world to rights by finding his mother's sister.
1. Chapter 1

The boy who never lived

After a birthday wish gone wrong Dudley is left in a world that he doesn't recognise. The only muggles left alive are slaves for the wizarding world's use or entertainment. He is a boy slave in Malfoy Manor, spared as a baby by his master who was sent to kill him. Can he find his magical aunt and uncle and change the world back to way it was.

chapter. Happy birthday Dudley

Harry Potter groaned as he awoke to the inevitable banging on the door of his cupboard. Aunt Petunia right on cue. It was his cousin's 10th birthday today and they were leaving for the theme park early. His uncle had said 7.30 am. That meant he had to be up before six to help with Dudley's special birthday breakfast. Aunt Petunia would be making sure it was a feast to fit a king as she always did for her precious son but today would be especially important because the family had a two hour car journey ahead of them. Harry wouldn't be going of course. He would be staying with the neighbor as usual. He wasn't deemed worthy of family outings or anything to do with the family really.

"Get up! Get up!" hissed his aunt insistantly, but keeping her voice low so as not to wake the rest of the household, "Right now! I need you to make some pancake batter. Hurry up you lazy good for nothing brat! Vernon told you not to mess around today."

After Petunia had finished her rant Harry heard her getting to work in the kitchen. He promptly got dressed and followed suit knowing what his punishment would be if he failed to obey her immediately. It could be anything up to being grounded in his cupboard for up to a month. If he didn't do as he was told immidiately and made himself useful to her then she didn't want him around at all. And if he told the school about how he was treated they wouldn't believe him anyway because everyone had him down as a liar and a delinquent.

"Good, you're here." Petunia commented quickly, seemingly in a rush, "Well don't just stand their gawking like a dam fool. Get that batter made. Then I want you to make some sandwiches for the car. And make sure you spread the butter on ALL of the bread this time. There is nothing worse than dry crusts."

Petunia went about setting the table and getting the pan ready for making the pancakes. "Hurry up with that batter!" she yelled as Harry attempted to make as little mess as possible but was failing.

"You are utterly useless!" She snapped, as he accidentally got some shell into the mixture. "Here give it to me. I can always trust you to make a mess of things. Go on, get on with the sandwiches and makes sure your uncle's coffee is ready!"

"Yes aunt Petunia." hurry mumbled quickly and went to get some bread out of the bread bin. He knew that Dudley would complain what ever sandwiches he chose to make. So he decided on the easiest, ham and cheese. He had just began to grate some cheddar when he heard the elephant like sounds of his cousin Dudley's feet clumping down the stairs.

"Duddy! Happy birthday my special little man!" Petunia exclaimed fondly, giving her son a hug as he came waddling into the kitchen in is wrestling style pajamas. "Is daddy up yet Duddy dear?"

"He's shaving." Dudley shrugged and dipped his pudgy finger into the pancake batter. "When's breakfast ready, I'm starving!" Dudley whined, placing his fat bottom onto a stool.

"Soon treasure. why don't you go and put the telly on while you wait." Petunia tried soothingly. But Dudley wasn't to be placated. "But I'm hungry now!" he bellowed grumpily, "Tell Harry to cook it."

"He'll only ruin it Duddy dear. And I want everything to be perfect for my special boy's big day." Petunia replied sweetly, "There are some crisps in the cupboard darling."

Dudley huffed loudly and waddled over to the cupboard containing the family treats and flung it open. Harry watched as he stuffed his hands with three bags of cheese and onion, "What are you staring at!" he growled dangerously.

"Got enough crisps there Pigley." Harry couldn't resist. It was worth the ear bashing from his aunt to see the look on Dudley's face.

"Shut up freak." he yelled, shaking his fist in Harry's direction. "I'm just big boned aren't I mum." Dudley had become a little sensitive about his weight since a family friend had pointed it out recently.

Petunia was there in an instant to defend her repugnant son. Waving a spatula at Harry she shouted "One more word out of you and you'll be feeling this across your backside." she threatened. "Get back to work! without scoffing it all for yourself in the process!"

Dudley punched Harry in the arm before leaving the kitchen, "Don't know why you have to be here anyway. ruining my birthday as usual." He said in a fake sad voice. He was always trying to make his mother feel guilty for keeping Harry which made her hate her nephew even more.

Soon enough breakfast was ready and everyone was sat around the table eating. Harry had to make do with some toast and a burned bit of bacon because Dudley had scoffed everything that was left in sight.

"Now for the presents. Better open them now as we won't be back untill late tonight" Vernon announced heartily. " And you.." he spluttered forcefully pointing at Harry "Better behave yourself at the Fig woman's house. Or so help me god you will pay for it!"

"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry replied bitterly as Petunia handed her son a massive wrapped parcel.

"This one is from us. You have quite a haul this year." Petunia smiled in that sickly way she always did when it was directed at Dudley. It was a one of those silly robot toys. Dudley wouldn't play with it but wanted it because he had seen it on it on an advert.

And so the presents were handed out to the lucky, spoiled little boy one by one untill thirty seven gifts were piled up on the floor most of which were things he would play with once and then discard in his second bedroom while Harry was never given anything except a few second hand toys Petunia might of picked up at a jumble sale.

"Well we better get ready to go." Vernon said presently after Dudley had finished inspecting his new games for the nintendo. "Tidy up this mess while we get organised." he spat in Harry's direction.

Harry sighed and set to work, gathering up all the ripped up wrapping paper off the table and floor. He could hear the phone ringing and aunt Petunia answering it. When he was finished he wandered out to see if his aunt and uncle were ready to go. It seemed as though they were but something was up.

"Jeana just phoned." Aunt Petunia broke the news to her husband through gritted teeth, "There's been a problem at the park. They have had to close to visitors today."

"What the devil. I paid for these tickets months ago. There better be some sort of refund!" he bellowed angrily. "This is going to hit Dudders hard. What are we going to organise at such short notice."

Harry smirked. This served Dudley right for being such an ungrateful brat. This was like something he had been learning about in school. Karma. Bad things happen to bad people. But then bad things always happened to him and he wasn't bad. He was just surounded by bad people who did bad things to him. Dudley was getting a taste of his own medicine now. He would be crying his eyes out when he found out that his birthday wish to go to the new theme park was canceled. Harry could just imagine the look on his cousin's puffed up face like a gigantic baby he would wail and scream all day long or at least until lunch shut him up.

It was just a shame that Petunia decided to tell Dudley the news up in his room where he was now, trying out one of his new computer games.

Harry waited for the cries and they came like something out of a horror movie. Sensitive little Dudders as Petunia always referred to her son as was throwing one of the biggest tantrums of his life because this time his parents couldn't give him what he wanted.

The day turned from bad to good as Harry munched on one of the sandwiches he had made for the car drive. With his aunt and uncle upstairs trying to calm Dudley down he was free for a while from their tyranny. He sat down and read one of Dudley's new books. His cousin would probably never even look at it anyway.

About an hour later Vernon appeared in the living room looking very red in the face. He was so distracted that he forgot to scold Harry for touching his son's new things "Get your nose out of that book and get in the car. I'm going shopping to get Dudley some new presents and a take away to cheer him up. He's so upset that he doesn't want to leave the house. And if he sees you. He'' knock your teeth out the mood he's in at the moment."

Harry obeyed immidiately. He was never taken shopping because he wasn't trusted enough to be out in public. The Dursely's always expected him to cause some sort of freak accident so they hardly ever took him anywhere.

Vernon's first stop was a large street with lots of shops. He got out of the car and beckoned Harry to follow suit. He then did something that made Harry gasp in shock. He handed him a fiver. "Take this and get the hell out of here." He then pointed to a clock tower, "I want you back here by 4pm on the dot. And any of your nonsense and you won't see the light of day again. Do I make myself clear!"

Harry nodded, "Thankyou Uncle Vernon." he spluttered in disbelief, "I will be back on time. I promise."

"See that you are. And pick up some candles for Dudley's cake." Vernon said finally before getting in his car and driving away.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. It was Dudley's birthday and he was spending it being miserable and Harry had five pounds in his pocket to spend on what ever he wanted. If he bought anything material then Dudley would break it or steal it so he would have to think carefully about what to spend the money on. How much were birthday candles he wondered. Probably not too much. But if he bought cheap ones then Vernon would go mad. He decided to get the candles first so he would have all day to decide what to do with the change. It was by now ten o'clock in the morning and seemed like ages ago that Dudley's birth had been ruined. It still gave Harry a warm glow inside as he walked along the bustling shops gazing in at the windows. Eventually he came to a shop that sold celebration supplies, he was about to go in when a man's voice from behind him called out.

"What can I do you for lad. Why would you want to go in there for. Much to expensive and poor quality too."

Harry turned around to see a funny old man sitting an equally funny looking stall. It seemed very out of place in constrast to the rest of street and Harry was very wary of the man.

"Don't be afraid lad." the man said in an old, creaky sounding voice as he took his hat off to Harry "You're one of us aren't you."

"I don't know what you mean by one of us sir." Harry replied nervously.

"Ah so you are muggle born then. Haven't been told yet. How old are you?" The man asked, pushing up his glasses and peering at the boy before him as if he could barely see him.

"I'm nine sir." Harry replied in a repectful tone despite his fear. He had always been taught manners by the Dursley's unlike Dudley who was as rude as they come. Harry pushed his hair back, an awkward habit he had picked up when nervous. The reaction the man gave was instantaneous.

"You are him!" the man exclaimed. What he felt about this however, Harry couldn't tell. although he did not look exactly pleased to meet who ever he thought Harry might be, he didn't seem disappointed either. "Well then. Young man you can have anything you want. Free of charge."

"Oh, I couldn't." Harry stammered.

"I insist!" the man said a little to forcefully, "Please take what your heart desires my boy. Perhaps a prank to play on your brothers or sisters, or a sneakascope. Or extendible ears for listening into you parents conversations."

Harry didn't know what any of the things were on the man's stall but he notticed some fancy looking birthday candles and his eyes lit up. Just what he needed and they were free. He picked them up cautiously and held them up to the old man, "Could I have these sir."

The old man's face was a picture of seriousness. "You may. But be warned. The wizard who made these is not a nice man. They were created to play horrible tricks on muggles. Nothing good can come of these candles. They are not for your birthday festivities are they my lad?"

"No sir." Harry shook his head. "They are for my cousin Dudley. But if they are the trick kind that don't blow out my aunt and uncle will throw a fit. I'd better not get them if that's the case."

"I can assure you that they will work for their intended purpose." The man smiled in a creepy way that Harry did not like, but if the candles were working fine then he may as well take them and be on his way.

"Ok thankyou very much. I'd better go. I'm supposed to be meeting my uncle in a few minutes." He lied, hoping to get away as soon as possible from this strange old man.

"Goodbye my boy and enjoy the results of your gift." The old man waved, still smiling in that off putting way as Harry began to walk at as quickly a pace as possible without looking suspicious.

He had had experiences like this before with people claiming to know him, but this had been the strangest yet. There was something not quite right about the man with the stall and he almost threw the candles in the bin. what stopped him was the price of the lunch he bought for himself in pizza hut. He would have no money left if he had to buy more candles now. So he ignored his gut instinct and told himself that he was being ridiculous. What harm could they possibly do to Dudley. They were just candles. There was nothing dangerous looking about them on closer inspection. The old man was obviously just jesting with him. He was probably so sad and lonely that he found amusement in scaring small boys on the street by tricking them in to believe tall tales.

When four o'clock came around Harry saw uncle Vernon's car and got in without saying anything. He was tired after his long day just wandering around shops and sipping on fizzy drinks.

"Did you get Dudley's candles." Vernon asked gruffly.

"Yes uncle Vernon." and he handed him the package.

"I suppose there's no change. might have known you'd spend every last penny. you little leech." Vernon couldn't resist a dig but Harry couldn't be bothered to defend himself. He had had the best day in years and it was all because he was away from his so called family. If only that could be the case for the rest of his life he would be happy.

Soon they arrived home to find Dudley was apparently in a better mood. Aunt petunia had assured him that to make up for what had happened they would go on a weekend break to the theme park when it reopened. Just like her to reward Dudley for his overdramatic behavior.

But this good mood did not last. When they were all sat around the table, Harry eating some left over macaroni while the others tucked into their lavish take away meals. Dudley made an announcement through mouthfuls of food. "This is all Harry's fault!" he hissed, glaring at his cousin "Where were you today anyway. Why was I sat here all day and he was aloud to go out somewhere!"

"We thought that you might want him out of the way for a while Duddy dear. You were so upset that we thought it might ease the stress if he was out for the day." Petunia tried to explain.

"Yes well it didn't. This has been the worst birthday I have ever had. And it's all because you adopted Harry even though you have a real son you should be looking after!" Duddley snapped, shovelling a mouthful of chips into his fat gob. "I've had enough of this. I want the cake now!"

"Certainly darling. It's your special day after all." Petunia replied wiping away tears because of her son's words and pulling away everyone's plates regardless of whether they were finished or not. Uncle Vernon looked very annoyed but didn't say anything for fear of upsetting Dudley further.

Petunia returned with the cake and set it on the table. Everyone began to sing happy birthday including Harry. This was a rarity for him to be included in a family celibration as he was never usually at any of Dudley's birthdays because as Dudley had gotten older he preferred to go out to celebrate.

When the song was over Petunia said the usual, "Make a wish my special little man."

Dudley frowned like he was concentrating hard. "I wish." He began and then turned to his cousin "That Harry had never been born." He finished sulkily blowing at the candles and folding his arms like a spoiled prince. "Cut the cake and don't give HIM any!"

Harry clapped slowly, "Ha, it won't come true now will it because you told everyone."

Dudley growled like a rabid dog and hurled a piece of birthday cake at his cousin. "Shut up. Mum make him go away!" he whined.

"Shut your mouth!" Petunia squeaked, obviously at the end of her tether "You!" she screamed at Harry, her eyes flashing with anger "Get to bed! You've done nothing but mock Dudley since the minute this day began and you wonder why he wishes you weren't here. Vernon do something about the boy!"

Vernon got up from his chair before Harry had a chance to run and grabbed him by the scruff the neck, hauling him out of his seat and out of the room. He shoved the boy roughly into his cupboard under the stairs and yelled, "Now stay in there and think about how much you've upset your aunt. It was decent of her to take you in all those years ago in the first place. You remember that. Had it been my decision you'd have gone to orphanage!"

Harry thought that he would have rather have gone to an orphanage than put up with Dudley but kept his mouth shut. He had been brave today by standing up to his cousin but he didn't want to rock the boat any more than he already had for fear of extreme punishment.

He decided to use the little torch he had bought today to read one of his books before sleep. Today hadn't been a complete failure although it had ended badly. He was begining to realize more and more that although Dudley had everything, he was just as unhappy as Harry was in some ways just for different reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Out of line.

Dudley awoke more uncomfortable than usual and the second thing he noticed that was out of the ordinary were his arms. They were thin and scratched and a massive bruise was apparent on one of his forearms. He fought the urge to call for his mum. Terrified he arose from the bed covers and gazed around at his surroundings. This had to be a dream. Had he been kidnapped in the night? He looked around in horror at the bare room and felt the hard mattress under his body. Sunlight streamed in from the curtainless small window next to the bed. There was what looked to be a pot for relieving one's self in the corner. A feeling of dread came over him. He already knew this wasn't a dream. Something bad had happened to him, something seriously bad. He was pulled from this realization when he heard a loud banging on the door.

"Up Muggle and remain away from the door!" Came a shrill voice.

Dudley didn't move from the bed. He had no idea who or what was behind that door but he knew it was nothing good.

Just then the weirdest looking creature he had ever seen appeared before him. It looked like an elf and wore a rag around it's tiny crooked looking body. Dudley screamed in terror and hid under the blanket.

"If this is some sort of game muggle. It won't work. Up and dressed immediately or that will be a flogging!"

Dudley, pulled the blanket down to reveal his face. "What. what are you talking about. There aren't even any clothes here. How am I to get dressed?"

"Is the muggle mad!" The elf gawked at him, and then began to explain as if speaking of someone rather than to them,"The muggle will dress in the washroom with the other muggles as the muggle does every morning. If a Muggle steps out of line that muggle is severely dealt with."

Dudley wasn't sure what to say. His mum wasn't here to protect him and harming the elf might make the other people here hurt him. He decided that the best way forward would be to obey and pretend like he knew what was going on.

He followed the elf out of the room and down the thin hallway. On the way, the elf let other people out of their rooms. A man, maybe in his late teens wearing nothing but a white tank top and underwear. Two other younger boys, maybe 14, 15 and sealer older men, all skinny, with their heads shaved. None spoke and all fell into line at once. Dudley copied their behavior and continued to follow the elf. Soon enough they came to a shower room, with urinals on the far wall. He breathed a sigh of relief and went over immediately to relive himself.

"Back in line muggle!" Dudley felt a force pulling him backwards, and he was slammed against the Shower room wall his head cracking against it. He felt tears stinging his eyes, but he dare not let them fall. He had never been treated like this in his life but knew from the behavior of everyone else round him that if he talked back to this creature it could be the last thing he ever did. All the others stood against the wall with their heads down.

"Washed and dressed Now!" spat the elf. "And if I catch another muggle out of line again today. That muggle will be sent directly to Lucius Malfoy himself for punishment. Or better still Her magnificence the lady Bellatrix Lestrange."

With that the elf disappeared out of thin air. And the men and boys began about their business. Dudley just followed what they were doing blindly, terrified that the elf would return. He guessed that they weren't allowed to go to the toilet before washing and dressing as no one else did. Out of nowhere someone finally spoke to him.

"What made you do something so stupid Scrub." One of the younger teens asked as he changed into the work clothes provided. He looked Dudley up and down as he fastened his boots.

"My name's not Scrub idiot!" Dudley spat angrily pulling on the disgusting grey work suit.

"Well it was yesterday Scrub. You changed your name or some shit? Trust me that aint gonna make this life any better." The boy replied in amused sounding voice. He then pulled the suit down and went for a piss. Whistling all the while. "What's gotten into you Srub a dub. You think your special now because the master's son likes you as a pet."

"I don't even know what you are talking about!" Dudley snapped, following suit and making use of the facilities. "My name is Dudley. I'm not this Scrub person and the sooner everyone works that out the better. I don't know how I ended up here. But I don't belong with you people!"

The boy laughed, "Well, you certainly have brightened up the morning routine. You hearing this Spittle." He said in the direction of another lad. The other boy nodded but looked grave. "He thinks his name is Duddaleee!"

"Shut up the pair of you's." The boy who was apparently called Spittle insisted urgently "Nick leave it will ya. If Morgor hears this and comes back in here we are all going to get it! Is that what you want!"

"Is Morgor the elf? The disabled guy?" Dudley asked stupidly. Hoping that someone might give him some answers.

"Holy shit. Have you lost your mind Hit your head yesterday or something." Spittle hissed, staring at Dudley as if he were mad. While Nick stifled a laugh. "Yes. Morgor's the elf But he isn't disabled. You've been here since before you could walk you should know. He's head of staff at Malfoy manor. We work on Malfoy's fields and plantations. He grows weird plants for their sort's hospitals."

Dudley looked back confused. "Their sort?"

Spittle looked at Nick disbelieving and then spoke, "If he carries on like this we are all in for it."

Nick grabbed Dudley by the scruff the neck, "Listen short ass. If you don't stop acting like an idiot we could all end up getting beaten. Hurry up and finish getting your dam boots on. You have like one minute until Morgor returns."

There was no more talk between the boys. Sure enough the Elf appeared not long after. He had a long stick in his bony hand and a wicked expression on his face. Dudley now knew that he would have to explain that he wasn't who they thought he was. He wasn't Scrub who had lived here since before he could walk He was Dudley who had grown up with his parents and rotten cousin at number 4 privet Drive.

He raised his hand dumbly like one might do in a school classroom. The elf looked furious. "It dares to defy me again! It can speak if it must. 10 seconds. I can't wait to hear this."

"PPPlease, sir." Dudley stuttered nervously, "I just wanted to explain something to you. This is a mistake. You see I am not the boy you are looking for. I don't know how I ended up here or how this happened but I am not Scrub. I have never even heard of this Scrub. My name is Dudley Dursley. My father is Vernon Dursley and my mother Petunia and I live at number 4 Privet Drive!"

There was a hushed silence. No one even dared breath. Suddenly after a long pause the elf jumped into the air and grabbed Dudley by the ear forcing him down to his own level. "I think." Began the elf slowly, "That this muggle should repeat this story in front of Lucius Malfoy. Everyone else report to breakfast."

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Dudley was dragged in the same position for a long time his head bent to the side. Down a flight of stares and then out into a court yard after they had been walking for a while he started to nottice things about his surroundings. There seemed to be a lot of people having breakfast in one area talking and laughing, some of them he could see were children. there was an enclosure of some strange looking animals in another area and grand looking park in another. This was obviously a very busy and grand place. The people who owned this place must be worth millions. If he could make the master understand who he was. that he wasn't some slave boy but a normal boy from a proper family he was he could perhaps end up having a decent time here.

They came to a door. Perhaps the servant's enterance. In this part of the building there were more elves. "What are you standing around here at this time for!" Barked Morgor, "There's pots that need cleaning."

They moved on from this area of the house out into a grand hallway. This must be the main house where the family lived. Morgor banged on a large oak door and then spoke, "Morgor to see the master." A voice replied.

"Master Malfoy is breakfasting at this time. In what regards to wish to see him."

"A muggle has stepped out of line. I know the master prefers that the staff handle these matters. But he will want to deal with this case personally." the Elf's voice was impatient. It was clear he had no time for the person on the other side of that door.

"Bring the muggle in and state his or her offence. Then you may leave."

The doors opened and the elf dragged Dudley inside. It turned out that this was only the personal assistant's office. She was sat at her desk eating what looked a breakfast roll. The elf flung Dudley into a chair, "The muggle will stay in that chair. Or he will be whipped red raw."

The elf then went up to the woman and whispered something in her ear. She looked shocked and nodded her head. "I see. I won't repeat this to anyone. I understand the implications of course"

"See that you don't. I may only be house elf. But am one of his most trusted servants and have authority over you, a witch even. Just remember that Clara." The elf bowed in respect and disappeared.

It was at this time that Dudley was able to see himself properly for the first time. A mirror stood not far from where he was sitting and he was shocked beyond belief at what he saw. He looked very different than he had yesterday. Gone was his large build which made him look tough. He was scrawny, pale, and his head had been shaven. He looked a lot younger than 10. He must have been out of it for months. Starved and god knows what. He put his hands over his face and began to cry. These people were demons and witches. He was going to die.

"Worried now are we." The woman who was sitting at her desk sneered, "Should have thought of that before you mouthed off. Scrub, what a pathetic name. The master lets you play with his son and this is how you repay him."

Dudley didn't answer. There wasn't any point. Everyone was convinced he was someone else. The master person wouldn't believe him either. He would have to escape this place and get to a phone and call his parents. They would be so worried about him. They'd come and pick him up as soon as possible.

The oak doors opened and in strolled a very threatening looking man with long white hair. He was dressed in a long kingly looking robe and wore a terrifying expression.

"I hear that my attention is needed." He drawled in a dangerous tone, "That one of my slaves has been bringing unwanted attention upon himself."

He looked first at his assistant and then at the crying Dudley. "You up!" he ordered. "Into my office at once."

Dudley was so terrified he could barely walk. He was going to be beaten he was sure of it. He had never been so much as smacked before. No other kid had ever dared hit him back on the play ground either. He pretended to be tough but he guessed now that maybe he wasn't.

"Sit!" barked the man.

"I want to go home." Dudley sobbed as the man towered over him.

"I said sit!" Lucius Malfoy hissed, pointing a stick at his face.

Dudley sat on the chair provided for him and continued to cry.

"I should have you killed." The Master proclaimed calmly. "You do realize what your little joke could have cost me."

"It wasn't a joke." Dudley sniffed, unable to meet the eyes of the terrifying man in front of him, "My name is Dudley Dursley. Everything I said was the truth."

Lucius Malfoy nodded and forced Dudley's head up so their eyes met. "I know that. But how is it that you do?"

End of chapter 2. review if you want more.


End file.
